


Adjectives

by raindropfeathers



Series: Raindrops [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropfeathers/pseuds/raindropfeathers
Summary: Just a bunch of adjectives and descriptions strung together in a vague form of a poem.
Series: Raindrops [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144136
Kudos: 2





	Adjectives

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of spite. I can't use descriptions in literacy essays, so I wrote this. If you can find any sort of meaning or message to this, good job. I sure couldn't.

You, silent whisper there,

Laughing in the broken breeze like a fool.

Who do you think you are?

A man without poise, a woman without strength, a human without compassion?

A broken vase with water seeping through its cracks?

A caramel horse on blackened ashy fields?

A hurt secret that kills with a smile?

You scream your thoughts, but your ideas are moldy.

You hurt your peers, but you are killing yourself.

You trek to the mountain, unaware that the gold is in the sea.

Idiotic, Ignorant, Fool.


End file.
